Grass Stains
by Lurid Pixie
Summary: Goten and Trunks are lying on a hill, when they begin a conversation about men doing things they've so far only known women to do with men, and Goten decides to find out what it's like. Goten/Trunks, short, AU


Grass Stains  
By: Lord Xing  
  
Fandom: DBZ  
Romance/alternate universe  
Lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairing: Goten/Trunks  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Ask me first.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Story blurb: Goten and Trunks are alone on a grassy hill with just a tree to shade them, and they start to talk about the guys they've seen doing stuff that they've only known guys and girls to do together, instead of just guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any continuation/variation of the anime or manga, and I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Warning: Shounen ai - Lime, alternate universe, possible OOCness...  
  
Goten looked off into the sky, lying down with his hands behind his head to serve as a pillow of sorts, and tried to imagine the odd shaped clouds as forming something. Such as an ice cream cone, or the head of a unicorn.  
  
"Hey, Trunks?" Goten asked, as he continued to look up at the clouds in the sky, glancing over at Trunks for a minute.  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked, lying down as well, though his eyes were shut. Both had been sparring for a long while, and now were just resting.  
  
"You know, the other day, I was at the movies." Goten said, lazily.  
  
"What movie did you see?" Trunks asked, just as lazily, before stifling a yawn.  
  
"I don't even remember. I didn't watch it anyway. I was watching these two guys a little ways ahead of me. They were holding hands and kissing and things like that." Goten said, glancing sideways at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I've seen a lot of that, lately, too. It was strange, the first time I saw it, at least I thought so." Trunks said, opening his eyes, but not looking at Goten.  
  
"You know, it makes me wonder what it's like to do that with a guy." Goten said, still looking at Trunks, slightly annoyed that he had not yet gotten a reaction out of the purple haired boy.  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked, looking over at Goten, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, really." Answered Goten.  
  
"Then, I guess, you should find out. No reason for you not to, if you're really curious about it. Besides, I've never known you to just let something that you're curious about go." Trunks said, moving so his face faces the sky again, and closes his eyes, feeling the light breeze move through his hair and hearing it move through the leaves as they rustle.  
  
It wasn't long before Trunks felt somebody sit on him, straddling him, and then lips against his own. At first he returned the kiss, before he broke it realizing he had no idea what was going on, other than somebody was kissing him. Was Goten watching this and grinning??  
  
When Trunks opened his eyes he saw that Goten was grinning, but Goten was also the one straddling him and obviously the one that had just kissed him!  
  
"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, half sitting up, propping himself up on an elbow, eyes wide.  
  
"Finding out what it's like to do this sort of thing with a guy." Answered Goten, grinning again, as he kissed Trunks again.  
  
Trunks returned the kiss, seeing no harm in it. Their parents wouldn't find out if they never said anything about it.  
  
Goten let his tongue slide into Trunks' mouth and along Trunks' tongue, making the purple haired boy give a sound that the youngest Son found quite delicious. To try to get Trunks to make more sounds like that, he let his hands wander, caressing and rubbing wherever his hand wandered that made Trunks give a reaction.  
  
Trunks tried to be quiet, but it just wouldn't work. Goten was making him feel AWFULLY good...And, he had a feeling Goten wasn't finished yet...He pulled away from Goten for a moment.  
  
"What?" Goten asked, wondering why Trunks had stopped the kiss.  
  
"We'll get grass stains...what if our moms want to know what we were doing to get them?" Trunks asked, a bit paranoid.  
  
"I don't think they will. I bet they won't even notice! Besides, we're supposed to be out here sparring, remember? Our moms will probably just figure that we hit the ground a lot and got them that way." Goten said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Okay." Trunks said, relaxing again.  
  
Goten went back to kissing and caressing Trunks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chi-Chi blinked as she looked at Goten's dirty clothes that night. They were wrinkled and torn and had more grass stains than they did blood stains or dirt stains.  
  
"I wonder how he managed this...Well, I won't ask him. It might encourage him to fight more, and harder." Chi-Chi said, to herself, and went to go check on Goten and make sure he was actually sleeping.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at the fact that Trunks' clothes were mostly grass stained.  
  
"Well, I guess Goten must've done worse than he usually does. Oh well, I suppose he's entitled to a bad day, just like Trunks is entitled to a great day with sparring." She said, smiling, as she went to wash the clothes and put them away.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's notes: YES...I know it sucks. But, if you want, go ahead and tell me that. Even if its in the form of a flame, I don't mind. Flames don't burn me. *grins* 


End file.
